The invention relates generally to the field of automation control systems, such as those used in industrial and commercial settings. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to techniques for providing, accessing, configuring, operating, and interfacing with configurable modular devices, such as configurable input/output (I/O) devices, that are capable of coupling and interfacing with an automation controller in a modular automation control system.
Automation controllers are special purpose computers used for controlling industrial automation and the like. Under the direction of stored programs, a processor of the automation controller examines a series of inputs (e.g., electrical input signals to the automation controller) reflecting the status of a controlled process, and changes outputs (e.g., electrical output signals from the automation controller) based on analysis and logic for affecting control of the controlled process. The stored control programs may be continuously executed in a series of execution cycles, executed periodically, or executed based on events.
The automation controller may function with other modular components of a control system to facilitate control or monitoring of a particular process. For example, inputs received by the automation controller from the controlled process and the outputs transmitted by the automation controller to the controlled process are normally passed through one or more I/O devices, which are components of the associated automation control system. The I/O devices generally serve as an electrical interface between the automation controller and the controlled process. Specifically, such I/O devices typically include a base configured to communicatively couple with a bus bar or the like (such that electrical signals can be transmitted therebetween), a terminal block with terminals or channels for connecting with wiring from field devices, and an I/O module that facilitates communication of information from the field devices to other automation controller components.
Traditional automation control systems receive power from a power source (e.g., an electrical grid or battery) through field power distribution (FPD) modules, which are specialized modules for providing power to components of the automation control system. Depending on the size and nature of a particular automation control system, different numbers and types of field power distribution modules may be required. Indeed, as modules (e.g., I/O modules) are connected with a power bus of a modular automation controller system, the type or amount of power may need to be changed or augmented. For example, in traditional systems, a particular type of FPD module may be required for powering analog I/O, and a different type of FPD module may be required for powering discrete I/O. Additionally, a single FPD module can only support a limited number of automation control system modules or devices. It is now recognized that system design and configuration is complicated by the necessity of including specialized FPD modules to accommodate system requirements. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a more efficient process and system for providing power distribution that facilitates system configuration.